Maybe Not
by Chezza
Summary: Daniel STILL can't sleep....


Summary: Daniel *still* can't sleep. =)   
  
Status: Complete   
  
Series/Sequel: Sequel to 'Maybe'.  
  
Category: Thoughts  
  
Spoilers: Only for 'Maybe'.  
  
Season: Seven.  
  
Characters: Daniel Jackson/Sam Carter  
  
Pairing: Implied S/J.   
  
Rating: PG13 to be on the safe side   
  
Warnings: None.   
  
Posted: 26/07/03   
  
Archive Permissions: Helio, Fanfiction.net, Gateworld.net, SJD,   
  
Chezza's Gate, anyone else - please ask. I'm sure Sarah will   
  
probably say yes if you really want it that badly....after she's   
  
recovered from the shock of course!   
  
Disclaimer: : Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of   
  
Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and   
  
Gekko Productions---wish I could have just an itty-bitty piece, but   
  
am forced to be satisfied as a spectator.   
  
Author's notes (by Chezza. Just to clarify, I'm *NOT* the   
  
author but figured I'd put something in here anyway):   
  
Sarah's third fanfic - sequel to 'Maybe'. So if you haven't read   
  
*that* then this won't make much sense! Please R & R!  
  
Beta'd by Chezza. So if you spot any mistakes, don't blame Sarah   
  
'cos they're all mine!   
  
~~~o0o~~~  
  
Okay, so I'm not *completely* naïve about women or sex, but   
  
currently? I'm in a state of total confusion. Now what do I do?   
  
She's awake and so am I. Do I ask her *why* we're snuggled   
  
together? *Why* we're lying like lovers after a passionate   
  
encounter? I mean, we're even breathing in time with each other!   
  
How can I just lie here, knowing she's awake and hasn't yet pulled   
  
away ? Why isn't she embarrassed to be cuddling with me? Not   
  
to mention the fact that I now know, that she knows, that we've   
  
been 'embracing' for the last three hours! Has something changed   
  
between us that I haven't noticed? Does she feel something for   
  
me which I would never have thought possible?   
  
What am I supposed to say to her? Do I say anything at all?, Or   
  
should I just accept that we are now a 'we'? Is *that* what she's   
  
trying to tell me? Without saying it out loud? Or is she just saying   
  
she wants to go back to sleep? With me? What am I going to do?   
  
Wait a minute, let me put this into perspective. Somebody else's   
  
perspective. What would Teal'c do? Probably nothing, he knows   
  
for *certain* that his feelings for Sam are only that of friendship.   
  
Okay, then what would Jack do? Nope, not going to go there. Not   
  
only am I 'sleeping' with the woman Jack wants to sleep with, but   
  
also being in his 'shoes'? I highly doubt we'd be sleeping at all….   
  
What would he do if he knew about tonight? Actually, I *really*   
  
don't want to think about that either…. Just how would I explain   
  
*this* to him? I know, I'll just say, "Hey Jack, did you know that   
  
while you were on watch last night, Sam rolled over and started   
  
snuggling and cuddling with me? I thought she was asleep, but she   
  
wasn't. She just wanted to be with me." I can already *see* his fist   
  
slamming into my face as I finish the sentence.   
  
Nope, there's not a chance in Hell I'm *ever* going to let him know   
  
about tonight. Never in a million years, will he find out that I'm   
  
lying here with Sam in my arms and her head resting gently on my   
  
chest. With her hair tickling my cheek and her breath warming me   
  
- inside and out. Maybe this isn't how it seems, but I'm kind of   
  
wishing that it was how it appears. Yeah *right*, in my dreams….   
  
Or maybe not just mine. After all, Sam *is* the one who rolled onto   
  
me. She *is* the one who suggested we share a tent in the first   
  
place. And she hasn't acted strangely around me. Even after all of   
  
my embarrassing and stupid mishaps lately. Hmm, maybe I'm not   
  
*so* far off the mark. Maybe she thinks that we *could* be a 'we'?   
  
"Daniel, if you don't go back to sleep right *now*, I'm going to go   
  
sleep with Teal'c. He may snore, but he's just as warm as you.   
  
And *he* doesn't mind my cuddling. He thinks it's sweet."   
  
Oh. Well. Maybe not a 'we' then. But we are still friends. Cuddling   
  
cousins, maybe?  
  
"Daniel…"   
  
Maybe not.   
  
~~~End~~~ 


End file.
